1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the display of color video signals, and more particularly, to displaying color video signals on a linear display.
All video and data graphic sources assume that the information will be displayed on a CRT-like device, i.e., a display device with a non-linear luminance output/electrical input function. The assumed function is the so-called gamma function, where V.sub.OUT =V.sub.IN.sup..gamma., where .gamma.=2.2-2.8. However, various flat displays, including plasma display panels (PDP's), have a linear response, i.e., .gamma.=1.0. If this discrepancy is not corrected, the displayed picture has a pale appearance with little color saturation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, digital video signal processing is carried out using 8 bits. However, some PDP's utilize a 10-bit digital input. A gamma look-up table can be used to interface between the 8-bit processing and the 10-bit PDP. Hence, the look-up table uses a list of 256 10-bit values for each color, each of these values being corrected with respect to gamma. The most common way of realizing the look-up table is by using a (P)ROM or a RAM. Since the typical width of RAM and ROM is 8 bits, it is necessary to use 2 8-bit ROMs or RAMs in parallel to store the look-up table.